dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Screaming Death
The Screaming Death is a New Dragon that appears in Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Description The Screaming Death is a pure white dragon which is a subspecies of the Whispering Death. It has large red eyes, a longer and more massive body and tail than a normal Whispering Death. It also has three rows of teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death, set in a chin reminiscent of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Like the Whispering Death, it can tunnel underground, and can shoot spikes from its body, although the tunnel it creates and the spikes it launches are larger. But unlike the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death shoots balls of fire like a mortar. During this, it also releases fire from behind it's frill. Judging by the massive size of what is apparently a hatchling, this albino giant is probably one of the biggest dragons of them all. It is attracted to sunlight just as the Whispering Death is weakened by sunlight. It is also known to be highly intelligent, as it did not fall for the reflection off Hiccup's shield a second time. One hatches every 100 years. And it was in it adulgant state the second time so the third time it will be an adult Screaming Death bigger and the Whispering Deaths who helped the Screaming Death will be adults when the Screaming Death comes back it will be a lot bigger. And this dragon is a queen dragon so there probabily be more Screaming Deaths. The Screaming Death gets its name by its incredibly disorienting roar that can affect the flight of other dragons. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In the episode The Iron Gronckle, Savage and his fellow Outcasts return to Berk to check on the infant Whispering Deaths that have hatched in the caves beneath the village. Many egg shells are scattered along the cave floor, but much to Savage's surprise, one egg shell is truly massive. The hole left in the ceiling from the infant as it burrowed out is nearly the size of an adult Whispering Death tunnel, but this creature has just hatched. It can be assumed that this was the egg of a Screaming Death, and as Savage and his men retreat from the cave, the Screaming Death's roar can be distinctly heard echoing through the cave. The Screaming Death first appeared in the episode Tunnel Vision as the leader of the Whispering Deaths. It attacked Berk along with the other hatchlings. Hiccup discovered the Screaming Death was attracted to the light off of his shield and used it to lure the dragon into ramming into one of the rock pillars. Its wing was injured from rocks falling on it. The Whispering Deaths took the Screaming Death away from Berk and nurse it back to health. However, Hiccup is concerned that the Screaming Death will return, noting that Whispering Death hatchlings are very territorial of their birthplace. The Screaming Death, which did indeed get bigger and matured in intelligence, returned in Appetite for Destruction where it was sinking the other islands that dragons lived on. It made it to Dragon Island, and would soon reach Berk afterwards. Hiccup tried to distract it with his shield again, but it ignored the light this time probably because it learned its lesson on shiny objects. Fishlegs rounded up the dragons that lived on the islands the Screaming Death destroyed to fight it off. After being defeated, the Screaming Death left Dragon Island, but Hiccup is sure it will return to exact its revenge. While the Screaming Death did not appear in Free Scauldy, the riders were still on the lookout for it. While the Screaming Death did not appear in A Tale of Two Dragons, the riders were still doing attack drills for it. In Bing! Bang! Boom!, Hiccup said that he made the Thunder Ear to try and locate it through its scream. In Cast Out Part I, the Screaming Death attacks Snotlout and Hookfang and would have killed Snotlout had Alvin the Treacherous not saved him. It was later seen smashing out of a sea stack. In Cast Out Part II the Screaming Death was found by found by Fishlegs while he and Meatlug were out on patrol. Hiccup later finds out the reason that the Screaming Death is destroying the islands and sends air mail back to the Academy. Later, Fishlegs uses the dragon root to lure the Screaming Death to Outcast Island. It almost ate Fishlegs, but he escaped. As the Outcast Island training arena was collapsing, the Screaming Death saw its mother, however it returned to attacking after Dagur had captured her. Eventually, the Screaming Death's mother is freed by Snotlout and Hookfang, and she and its siblings fly out to meet with it. The Screaming Death gave one last roar of thanks to Hiccup, then left with its family. It was later added to the Book of Dragons by Fishlegs. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Statistics *Boulder Class *Titan Wing Span *Fires mortar fire blasts as well as disorienting sonic shrieks and razor sharp spines. Can also command and lead Whispering Deaths. *Only known weakness: Attraction to bright light. *Extremely rare: Only one known specimen in existence. *This dragon is highly related to the Whispering Death. Gallery dragons_bod_screamingdeath_galleryimage_01.png|Concept Art of the Screaming Death. dragons_bod_screamingdeath_galleryimage_02.png|Concept Art of the Screaming Death. dragons_bod_screamingdeath_galleryimage_03.png|Concept Art of the Screaming Death. Dragons_silo_screaming_death.png Screaming Death appears.png|The Screaming Death appears out of the ground. Screaming Death Flight.png|The Screaming Death chasing Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless attacks the screaming death.png|The Screaming Death attempting to attack Toothless with a fire blast. DreamWorks Dragons Defenders of Berk - Season 2 Premiere (480p).flv snapshot 00.04 -2013.09.10 18.38.50-.png|A close up image of the Screaming Death deathteeth.png|The Screaming Death roars as it chases Hiccup and Toothless. Dragons Defenders of Berk Poster.png|The Screaming Death featured in a Defenders Of Berk poster. screeming death.jpg|The Screaming Death shoots out a fireball. Screaming Death 1.jpg|The Screaming Death flying above Berk. Screaming Death shriek.jpg|The Screaming Death using its disorienting roar. Screaming Death 2.jpg|Whispering Deaths following their leader. Screaming Death 3.jpg|The Screaming Death emerges out of the ground and sees a viking. Screaming Death 4.jpg|The Screaming Death roaring at a viking. Screaming Death 5.jpg|Attacking Toothless. Screaming Death 6.jpg|Preparing to shoot out a fireball. Screaming Death 7.jpg|The Screaming Death attacks Hiccup. Screaming Death 8.jpg Screaming Death 9.jpg Screaming Death hit.jpg Screaming Death 10.jpg Screaming Death 11.jpg Screaming Death 12.jpg Screaming Death Stare.png Screaming Death.jpg Trivia *Tuffnut "falls in love" with it in the same way he "fell in love" for Toothless's rival. *In the Defenders of Berk trailer, the Screaming Death seems to appear in the spot where Toothless's rival first appears. *The Screaming Death will soon return. *The screaming death egg's only hatch every 100 years stated by Bork The Bold Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Big Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Antagonist Category:Dragon species